Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.15
Pizzeria wyremontowana, doszły kolenje Animatroniki, a nie które z nich wyglądają tak jak z horroró. Pomyślcie, że jesteście jednym z nastolatków. Co myślicie: Fajnie wreszcie spokuj. W poniedziałki ją bardzo spokojne. A teraz pomyślcie, że jesteście Animatronikiem. Od ponad 200 lat zawsze kolesie pracowali prze tydzień (jeśli im się udało), a potem przychodził następny. Co myślicie: Co to?! Ci kolesie pracowali w poprzednim tygodniu. I mają czelność przychodzić jeszcze na ten tydzień. Co oni sobie myślą, że są niezniszczalni! Trzeba powiedzieć reszczie. Poprzednia część: cz.14 Dlatego ta część nie bez przyczyny będzie nosić tytuł: ____________________________________________________ "Aktywność: 100%" 20:50pm night:8 aktywność:0 - Nie ma jak w pracy. Moja babcia zawsze mówi, że miejce pracy to nasz drugi dom - Ken - Weź się zamknij - Bob - No co? Staram się was wszystkich podnieść na duchu. - Kiedy idziemy pracować do pizzeri gdzie robo-zabawki będą próbowały nas zabić wszelkimi sposobami - Jo - A co to? - Bob Bob zobaczył plakat informujący o tym, że wkrotce dojdą New Animatroniki. - Przecież wiesz? Doszły now- Jo - Co? Niby ile? - 19 z innej i 4 nowe- Jo - Co?! Mimo tej około 30-stki z którą już mamy do czynienia dochodzi kolejna 20-stka ! - Bob - Bob uspokuj się. Przesadzasz - Jo - Ja przesadzam? - Pocieszę cię te nowe dojdą dopiero jutro- Jo - Co? Dlaczego? - Maria - Robotnicy nagle przerwali ich montowanie. Podobno gdzieś im się spieszyło bo bardzo szybko wyjechali - Jo - To ile ich w ogóle będzie? - Bob - Jakieś 50. A wy nadal ze mną jesteście chociaż nie musicie. Jesteście extra - Jo - Ja mówiłem. Jeśli wilk będzie miał bliznę na oku ja tu więcej nie przychodzę! - Ken - Dlaczego miałby mieć blizne na oku? - Maria - Dobra powiem wam. Kilka godzin temu przyszedłem tutaj i w piwnicy zaatakowała mnie Kitty więc w obronie założyłem make wilka, a ona atakując zrobiła na niej blizne - Ken - Ale chwila, moment. Kitty chyba jest po naszej stronie - Bob - Ta powiedz to jej ! - Ken - Ken uspokuj się. Przecież w dzień nie mogą się ruszać - Jo - Skąd to możesz widzieć ! Ja wiem co widziałem ! - Ken - Ale wiesz, że to dość dziwne - Bob - Na pewno mniej niż roboty próbujące nas zabić, a po za tym możemy pogadać o czymś innym - Ken - Niby o czym? - Bob - Na przykład po co Marii ten pluszak przez którego mamy dreszcze - Ken - O co ci chodzi? - Maria - A o to, że ta zabawka wygląda jak Animatronik na którego widok można dostać zawału - Ken - Eee tam. Są straszniejsze od niego - Mari chodziło o Nightmary. - A niby jakie i w ogóle z kąd ją masz? - Ken - Możemy zostawić ten temat na później? Zaraz będzie 21 - Maria 21:03pm aktywność:0 - Dziwne - Maria - Co niby? - Jo - Nikt jeszcze nie zadzwonił - Maria - Ty. W sumie racja - Bob - A dzisiaj jak powinno być? Trudno czy łatwo? - Ken - Początek tygodnia więc powinny być najspokojniejsze - Jo - O to super - Ken - Lepiej uważaj bo zapeszysz - Maria - Ja prawie zginołem tej nocy - Jo 22:00pm aktywność:1 - Jest OK. Na razie tylko Chica chodzi - Ken 22:30pm aktywność:1 - Hej Chica moja pizza kumpelo - Ken Chica stała za szybą po prawej stronie. Przez ostatnie dni Ken mimo tego, że próbowała go zabić polubił ją. Ta jednak zmrużyła oczy jakby się im przyglądała. Wszyscy poczuli dreszcze na plecach, a zwłaszcza wtedy gdy zamkneła oczy i gdy je otworzyła stałe się czarne z białą źrenicą. Bob w panice zgasił światło, a kiedy zaświecił je kilka sekund póżniej Chici nie było. Maria widziała ją po kolei we wszystkich pokojach. Czuła, że coś się szykuje. Zwłaszcza gdy patrząc na pojuk w którym Chica już była Animatroniki gapiły się w kamere. 23:00pm aktywność:100% - Co to ma do cholery być?! - Ken Ken przez kamere zobaczył, że na lewym korytarzu jest około 10 Animatroników i wszystkie kierują się do biura! Szybko zamkneli drzwi, ale na prawym korytarzu taka sama sytuacja! 23:15pm aktywność:100% Animatroniki dosłownie otoczyły biuro, były m.in: wszystkie z gier Scoota plus kilka innych. Nic nie robiły, po prostu stały i obserwowały. W przyjaciołach narastał niepokój. To było okropne. Już byli lepsi kiedy próbowali ich zabić niż gdy tak się gabią swym martwym wzrokiem, a najgorsze było to, że nie dało się zgasić światła. Tylko Mangle starała się ich dopaść, był na prawdę bardzo aktywna. Jak nie z tej strony to z drugiej trzeba było ją blokować. W pewnym momencie wszystkie troniki mrógnęły, a gdy spowrotem otworzyli były one czarne. Patrzyly tak z kolejną minute zanim nie zaczęły wspólnie wrzeszczeć i jeden podrugim walić w szyby i drzwi. Hałas który przy okazji powstał był niedo zniesienia. Co ciekawe na szybach powstawały tylko rysy od uderzeń pazurów bądź haka, ale drzwi prawie wypadały z zawiasów. Nie wspominając już o nakręcaniu pudełka z Marionetką. Najprościej mówiąc noc 1 stała się nocą numer 8, ...ale tylko na pół godziny bo właśnie tyle trwał atak robotów. Tak po prostu atakują, atakują, ryczą, wrzeszczą, a tu nagle światła gasną i gdy się zapalają Animatoników nie nigdzie nie ma. Dosłownie nigdzie. Spawdzali kamery, a tych gnoi ci ich atakowali i tych którzy nie atakowali nie ma jakby wyparowały. 00:00am aktywność:100% - Co to miało być?! Gdzie one się podziały?! - Bob - Bob uspokuj się - Maria - Jak niby mam się uspokoić?! Przecież... o żesz. Ma ktoś zapasowe spodnie i majtki? - W twoim rozmiaże? Nie - Jo - A ja zastanaiałem sie co tak śmierdzi - Ken. Letko się zaśmiali. - Ej to wcale nie jest śmieszne. Tam ten czerwony miś i to coś bez łba na prawdę wyglądało strasznie - Bob - Co to misia zgadzam się. Gdzie oni w ogóle będą go trzymać? - Maria - Nie wiem? Szef mówił mi, że kilka z nich jest sprowadzanych na częśći zamienne - Jo - Ale żeby takie coś trzymać w pizzeri dla dzieci? - Ken - A jak tam sytuacja ogólnie? - Jo - Szyby w porządku, ale z drzwiami gorzej. Jeśli ten dziwny żółty niedźwiedź nas zaatakuje to game over. Za to nie trzeba już tak często nakręcać pozytywki i Mangle również się uspokoił - Maria - Nie pokoi mnie co z resztą - Jo 00:05am aktywność:100% Wiecie co... nie będę pisać "aktywność:100%" bo to z tytułu wiadome. - Ej szłyszycie co - Bob. Z lewego korytarzu dochodziły dziwne dźwięki. Zajrzał tam, zaświecił światło i zobaczył biegnącego Foxyiego - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - w ostatniej chwili zamknął drzwi. - Co się stało? - Jo - Foxy prawie się do nas dostał - Bob - A gdzie teraz jest? - Maria - Wrócił do Forest Roomu. Chyba? Są straszne zakłucenia - Ken 00:34am Chici od 15 minut zachowywały się co najmniej dziwnie. Chodziły na około biura co jakiś czas waląc w szybę. Po kolei dochodzili do nich Booniaki i Freddyiaki (nie wiem jak napisać Boonie i Freddy w liczbie mnogiej). Bob po woli wchodził w stam totalnej paniki. Maria żeby się uspokoił dała mu Plushtrapa jednak to nie pomogło ciągle panikował. Robiąc kroki w tył niechcący otworzył drzwi. Chica od razu go zaatakowała więc ten w obronie urzył zabawki jako tarczy. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Gdy go zobaczyła krzykneła i uciekła. Tak samo zrobiły pozostałe Animatroniki gdy go zobaczyły. - Ta zabawka jest zajebista! - Bob 2:00am Od dłużeszgo czasu Plushtrap odstraszał Animatroniki. Wychodzili bądź rzucali go na prawy lub lewy korytarz, a także przystawiali go do krat szybu wentylacyjnego żeby przepędzić roboty również z tam tąd. Reszta nocy zapowiadała się spokojnie i bez przeszkód, ale tylko zapowiadała. 2:03am - O Freddy znowu idzie. Dawajcie tą cud-zabawkę - Ken - Proszę. Ken postawił ją na środku korytarza i wrócił do biura. Sądził tak jak inni, że wkrótce odejdzie, ale to nie był zwykły Freddy. Był w końcu złoty. Przyjaciele nie świecili światła więc korytarz był dla nich jedną wielką czarną plamą. Szłyszeli jedynie dźwięki które sugerowły, że zamiast odejść tronik podszedł do zabawki. Nie chcieli jednak w to wierzyć. Jednak w rzeczywistości tak zrobił. Podszedł, chwycił Plushtrapa i rozerwał go, po czym rzucił jego głowę do biura. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Szybko zamkneli drzwi. Lecz Golden Freddy zaczął walić w drzwi. Chłopaki zaczeli podtrzymywać drzwi, a Maria sprawdzała kamery. GF wyraźnie był wkurzony i to ostro. Swoimi uderzeniami wyrwał drzwi z gurnych zawiasów, a po kilku minutach skończył swój atak mocnym kopnięciem które prawie wyrwało drzwi z dolnych zawiasów. Prawie. - Ja nie chcę tu dłużej pracować - Bob zapłakany oparł się o drzwi. Ryczał jak dziecko. - Przecież ty tu nie pracujesz tylko Jo - Ken - Ja nie chcę tu więcej przychodzić - Bob - Ale nikt nie każe ci tu przychodzić - Jo - Każe - Bob - A niby kto? - Jo - Maria - Bob Jo popatrzył na nią. - Ja mu w cale nie każe tu przychodzić przysięgam - Maria - Nie wprost, ale w podtekscie - Bob 3:00am Animatroniki dosłownie szalały. Przez większość czasu znikały nie wiadomo gdzie i jak, atakowały przynajmniej dwójkami oprócz Foxyiego i ToyFoxyiego (Mangle). Sytuacja fatalna. Prawe drzwi prawie wyrwane, ledwo trzymały się na dolnych zawiasach, szyby wałe w rysach i pęknięciach, a jedyny "ratownik" czyli Plushtrap został rozerwany przez Golden Freddyiego. 3:30am - Nie ja tego nie wytrzymam - Ken chodził w koło, wkużony jak nigdy. - Uspokuj się. Testosteron ci buzuje - Maria - I co z tego?! Roboty brubuja nas zabić, drzwi w rozsypce, szyby podobnie! - Twoje marudzenie w niczym nam nie pomoże - Maria Słychać było, że Foxy zbiega z chodów. - Czyżby? - Ken chwycił siekiere - Co ty chcesz zrobić? - Jo - Coś głupiego. Ken wybiegł z biura, ślizgnoł na kolanach jak rockman i uderzył siekira w nogi Foxy przy okazji odrywając jedną. - WOW! Tak to się robi! - Ken Podszedł do Foxyiego i juz miał go walnąć siekiera kiedy zobaczył w jego oczach strach. Po prostu strach. Trzymał chwilę siekierę nad głową, ale ją opuścił i wrócił do biura i spokojny usiadł na krześle. - Co się stało? - Bob - Nie nic - Ken - Myślałem, że go rozwalisz. Dlaczego właściwie tego nie robimy? - Bob - Bo koleś który do nas dzwonił zabronił nam - Maria Po kilku minutach Foxyiego nie wiadomo gdzie zabrał Boonie i Toy Chica. 4:00am - 4am, 4am błagam boże dopomuż, a obiecuję, że juz nigdy nie będę ściągał od Marii - Bob - Że co?! - Maria - Ups - Bob 4:30am - Długo maciezamiar tak tu stać? - Ken powiedział to do troników strojących za drzwiami. - Może wyślemy do nich Marie żeby przywaliła im z liścia - Bob - Zastanów się co gadasz - Jo - No co? Walnęła mnie pół godziny temu, a ciągle mnie boli i mam guza na cały policzek w kształcie jej dłoni - Bob - Ale pamiętasz co mówiła. Nie możemy niszczyć Animatroników - Ken. Chłopcy się zaśmiali - Taa w sumie racja - Bob. Nie mogli się powstrzymać od śmiechów na myśl o Marii która tak walneła w tronika, że go zniszczyła. - Ale wieci, że ja tu jestem i słysze każde wasze słowo? - Maria 5:00am - 5am tak! Jeszcze tylko godzina - Bob - Coś jest nie tak - Maria - Co niby? - Ken - Od dłuższego czasu nikt się nie pokazuje - Maria - Pewnie mają stracha po tym jak załatwiłem lisiastego - Ken. Pocałował się w swoje ramiona jak atleci z taką różnicą, że nie miał tam mięśni do całownia. 5:15am - Wykrakałaś i dobrze o tym wiesz ! - Ken Animatroniki znów zaczeły atakować tym razem w liczebniejszej grupie z większą siłą i determinacją. Nie było oczywiście Foxyiego. Jeśli ich poprzedni atak uznamy za masakre to ten możne uznać za prawdziwe katusze ! Były jeszcze głośniejsze i silniejsze. Już nie robiły rys na szybach tylko pożądne pęknięcia, a nawet dziury przez które czasami kogoś chwyciły ! Ale na jego szczęście udawało mu się uciec. Już jedna szyba dosłownie wypadła i do tego ta największa więc Animatroniki zaczeły wchdzić do biura. - To już koniec! Maria musze ci coś powiedzięć. Ja zawsze skrycie... - Bob W tem rozległ się cudowny dźwięk wręcz niebiański odgłos alarmu końca pracy. Animatroniki uspokoły się i zaczeły odchodzić z gniewnym spojrzeniem. Tylko Drago zanim odszdł powiedział: - Tym razem wam się udało, ale nie liczcie na taryfę ulgową! Jutro znowu jeśli przydziecie! Będziemy grać Po czym odszedł jak reszta. - Bob co chciałeś mi powiedzięć? - Maria - Eee... zapomniałem - Bob - Ta jasne - Maria - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja z chęcią odejdę i nie wrócę - Ken - A tylko spróbuj ! Zaczołeś drugi tydzień i teraz nie ma odwotu ! Więc lepiej uważal bo wiemy gdzie mieszkacie! - Drago - A niby z kąd?! - Ken - Mamy swoje sposoby - Drago - Wiesz Jo - Ken - Co? - Nie nawidzę cię - Ken ___________________________________________ I tak właśnie skończył się noc 8 dla naszych bohaterów. Chciałam serdecznie wszystkich pozdrowić za wasze komentarze. Co prawda jest ich nie wiele, ale dzięki za to, że jej nie hejtujecie tylko chwalicie. Moja mama radziła mi żebym z tym skończyła jednak dzięki wam mam ochotę dalej ją kontynuować ! To dzięki wam ją piszę i będę pisać. Róbcie własne obrazy, filmy związane z ta historią. To dzięki wam ona nadal trwa na tej stronie (w końcu ja wiem jakie będą zakończenia). No i potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Będą tam pracować całe wakacje! Nie mam raczej tak zrytego umysłu żeby wymyśleć tak długa fabułę. Podsyłajcie mi albo na tablicy albo w komen. swoje pomysły co mogło by się stać. A i jakby co podliczyłam ile jest Animatroników w tej pizzeri. Odpowiedz: 59! Piszcie czy chcielibyście żebym zrobiła osobny wpis z zdjęciami i krótkim opisem postaci, a także co na razie sądzicie o mojej opowieści. thumb|left|645px|Szczególne dzięki dla: Plushtrap the Small Springtrap mojego pierwszego fana Następna część: cz.16 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach